


No One's Allowed to Die

by NoraWillow



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: ESO Summerset Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Goodbyes, Gyn is genderfluid, Kissing, M/M, Summerset Spoilers, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraWillow/pseuds/NoraWillow
Summary: Darien says goodbye to his partner Gyn before leaving to help fix transparent law





	No One's Allowed to Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a rewrite of the scene where Darien jokingly flirts with Oriandra, who is replaced with my altmer Gyn. (Shes off to the side helping instead)

Darien runs a gloved hand through his hair, his demeanor suddenly serious as he looks up at Gyn.

“Look, Gyn-"

“Darien, if what you’re about to say is some bullshit about you dying then don't even bother saying it.”

He huffs and smiles a little frustratedly, running his hand through his hair again before taking Gyn’s hands in his own.

“I need to say it though. That's the hard part.”

He continues before Gyn can reprimand him again, his words spilling out in a rush.

“Gyn, if I die saving the world, know that our time together has made me a better man.”

Gyn squeezes his hands tightly, tilting their head up and to the side away from him to hide their face as they bring a palm up to wipe at their eyes. 

“Gods,” they said between a sniffle, “you know how much I hate that self sacrificial hero shit you do.”

Darien worriedly lifts his hands up to Gyn’s face, Gyn's free hand moving to rest on the outside of his as they continue to wipe at their eyes with the other. Darien brushes Gyn's hair out of their face and tucks it behind their ears, tilting their face downward so their green eyes meet his.

“Shh, it's alright to cry. I'll do my best to return to you. I promise.”

Gyn laughs and gods, what a nice sound that is to hear, before dropping their hand to cradle his face gently.

“You better do more than your best loverboy. And I intend on holding you to that promise.” 

Gyn ducks down, their lips meeting his in a short but sweet kiss. Darien can't help but smile into it as he tilts his head upwards towards them, treasuring the moment before they leave for the tower. 

“I wouldn't dream of breaking that promise.” 

It's Barbas that ends up breaking the moment as he motions towards the portal, now in a form more resembling a daedra.

“We don't have all day for you mortals to say goodbye. In fact I don't think we even have that so if you could hurry it up before nocturnal fixes transparent law-"

Darien huffs and rolls his eyes, looking around the room to make sure the others are ready.

“Alright Alright, I get it. Save the world now, be gross mortals later.” 

He steals one last kiss from Gyn before giving a two fingered salute to them and walking through the dreaming cave portal with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! if you have any tips for formatting or if you see a typo then let me know! idk if you can tell but I'm angry at the writers of summerset so my canon now, no ones allowed to die.


End file.
